Question: ${\sqrt[3]{125} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt[3]{125}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $125$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $125$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $125$ is $5\times 5\times 5$ We're looking for $\sqrt[3]{125}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into three identical groups. We only have three prime factors, and we want to split them into three groups, so this is easy. $125 = 5\times 5\times 5$ , so $5^3 = 125$ So $\sqrt[3]{125}$ is $5$.